Organization Pirates
by IceDragonQueen22
Summary: One Piece-Organization 13 crossover. The Going Merry is sunk by marines, Forcing Luffy to create a joint crew with the Organization Pirates. But are they really what they say they are? And why dont they have a heartbeat?


**A/N: **_This is my Organization 13-One Piece crossover. If you've read any of my stories, you'll know that this will have shadow in it, but it will also have another OC that belongs to faithwolff14, Omoi. If you want to know more about her then go _

_to_ deviantart . com and look her up.

**Organization Pirates**

**Prologue**

Roxas grinned to himself. So far, his plan had been working. He wasn't happy about lying to Shadow, but they couldn't leave the island just yet! He didn't want to leave his new friend, Omoi behind. Right now, he was standing in front of the alley where they agreed to meet up. He was going to convince her to join The Organization Pirates.

"Omoi?" he called into the darkness that was night. "Are you there?"

"Roxas? Is that you?" a voice answered him, and a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long blonde hair, and shy green eyes.

"Omoi…I need to ask you something…" Roxas began, but before he could finish a dark chuckle cut him off.

"So this is where you've been disappearing to at night, Roxas." Someone said behind him. Dark, metallic gold eyes were watching him a little ways off. "I knew you were lying to Me." something metal glinted.

"S-shadow?!" Roxas exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

Omoi shifter behind him. "Who is she, Roxas?"

Roxas gulped. "She is my captain…" He said. "And she doesn't look to happy…"

"Roxas…who is this girl?" Shadow asked, walking to where she was standing eye to eye with him, a threatening gleam in her eyes.

"She's my friend." Roxas said, defiantly.

"Friend…?" Shadow tilted her head in a way that reminded Omoi of a dog. "She is friends with one of my members…okay….I'll live with that." she turned her gaze to Omoi. "Well…in about three seconds the marines will see you talking with me, and assume you are working with me. You have two choices…Join the Organization Pirates…or be taken prisoner by the marines…which do you choose?"

Omoi looked at Shadow, then at Roxas. "I-I…guess I don't really have a choice. I'll join you."

Shadow nodded. "Good, then follow me." she turned around and bolted. Roxas and Omoi were quick to follow, even if it was difficult keeping up with Shadow's speed.

At that same moment, marines were heard giving chase to the three. Shadow looked over her shoulder and barked a laugh. "Come on marine scum, catch me if you can!" then in a lower voice to Roxas, "get her to the ship. I'll be there after I loose these losers.'

Roxas nodded and grabbed Omoi's hand. "Come on! Shadow will get rid of them." He said as he pulled her towards where their ship was docked.

Shadow skidded to a stop, and jumped straight over the 30+ marines. "Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to catch me, Losers!" she called over her shoulder.

The marines took the bait and followed Shadow, leaving Roxas and Omoi to get to the ship, safely.

"Hey! Some one let us up!" Roxas yelled once they got there.

A rope ladder was dropped down to them. Roxas allowed Omoi to climb it first, then went up himself.

Zexion, the one who dropped the ladder, raised a brow at Roxas. "Where's Shadow?' he asked. "And who is this?"

"Shadows off torturing some marines, and this is Omoi. Our newest member. Shadow allowed her to join." Roxas explained.

Zexion turned to Omoi, and nodded in welcome, before pulling the rope ladder back up. "Ah, well, there's Shadow." he said as he noticed Shadow, bounding from rooftop to rooftop. With a final leap, she jumped from the last rooftop, and onto the ship. "Let's go, Zexy. I am quite board of this island, and it seems the marines know we are here. Set sail."

Zexion nodded, grimacing at his nickname, then left to wake the other members of the crew.

Omoi sighed as she watched the other crewmembers set sail, and wondered 'Just what have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
